Prisoner of the Shikon Shard
by InkinDarkness
Summary: Rin has finally grown up. Loving Sesshomaru blindly has finally lead her to a fate that cannot be avoided. Finding out that the priestess in the jewel was sesshomaru exlover. She was to be molded from the beginning to replace her and become the guardin


Prisoner of the Shikon Shard

Chapter 1: Blind Love

I love Sesshoumaru sama; he has been there for me since the beginning. I was once dead but he brought me back. When humans where unkind he was my demon in shining armor. I never questioned what he was from then on. I followed him with a blinding zealous light. Never curious of his intentions towards me. Jaken sama, his companion was my good friend. The foolish child I was. Did you know I look just like Kagome? Maybe enough to be sisters in a sense. Till that faithful day that lead up to the events….I thought I was safe. I didn't know what I was. Here is my story… I wished he would have left me for dead… No one can disappoint you in hell, because it is a place for the disappointed

Rin….move away from the bush….Sesshomaru said with his eyes narrowed dangerously behind me. I jumped away quickly in surprise. With his blinding speed he slashed something that sounded crunchy. A centipede demon fell to the ground shivering its last breathes of death. AHHHH…Sessshomaru sama what was that…

You dumb twit if Sesshomaru sama wasn't here to save you every five minutes do you know what could happen to you Jaken sama said with a smug smirk. Jaken sama is you caring about me... I said softly. My heart swelled at the thought. I care so much for Sesshoumaru sama but I come to love Jaken sama as well like a brother. Ahhh Rin you have to keep up be alert we can't watch you all time. Jaken stomped away with a grit of irritation and made his way over to the demon horse.

I looked up to see Sesshomaru sama staring at me in the oddest expression. His lovely face usually cold and impassive held a glimmer of interest and fear in them. Sesshomaru sama is everything okay…. my noticing must have bothered him because he cut sharply to a forward march and began on the path. Ever since that day he has watch me with more intensity that I have ever known. There was no hostility in his action just a mere curiosity like he was waiting for something to happen. I think he needed for something to happen. I don't know. He is the only one I truly love without reservation. Why would I question the man who showed me he cared and brought me back from the brink of death?

Inuyasha the strange one with the dog ears and long flowing white hair like my Sesshomaru sama brings anger to him. That sword with the strange hair he pulls out always seems to irritate Sesshomaru more then I'll ever know. I even tried to get it one occasion, because Jaken sama requested me to. Of course I almost died, but to save Jaken gave me the will to keep moving.

I was sitting by the river staring at the lovely birds swaying back and forth. My heart heavy I look down to see a pink crystal sitting on the side of the lake. It was so beautiful I had to have it. My hand rubbed the of the bed of rocks and plucked it right out. Staring at it in awe I touch the ridges of it. My elbow started tingling like a cord and in my body was being strummed alarmingly. I dropped it immediately but the damage had already been done.

Are you my last handmaiden….a woman's voice whispered in the wind. I looked around for the voice but no one was to be seen. Rin? I jumped up and hightailed it out of there. Footsteps followed behind me. I screamed for Sesshomaru but he did not come. Jaken stepped in front of me narrowly missing my foot in his face. Quiet girl, this is the forest of Lost Priestess Soul. It is said that the one who was part of the creation of the Shikon Jewel comes here when her heart becomes weary of the battle with the demons in the the Jewel. Ohh I gasped in horror. To be in battle for eternity would make anyone take a break. I wish there is something I could do to help her. Sesshomaru came walking out of the woods with all of his beauty and moody glory. Bent down and touch my head. Heat ran to my cheeks, because it was so rare for him to show such affection towards me. Looking intently in my eyes he said to me

Fate will relieve her from her pain eventually, but now she must keep fighting. I want you to be strong for me Rin and be just like her…..

I stepped back in surprise feeling a rush of love from those words … even Jaken sama gasped. Sesshomaru sama stood abruptly and walked toward the pink rock I left by the river. He gently reached down and gathered dirt around the rock and put it in a pouch. He held it out for me and I ran to him to take it from his hand. Then he began to walk his silent path again leaving me and Jaken in stunned silence. From that day I held those words dear to my heart as I wore my pouch around my neck. I never heard the whispering again of the woman with the lonely voice……

Now I'm 17 years old…Sesshomaru sama hasn't aged a day and Jaken is still grumpy. I was restless uneasy, and very aware of becoming a woman. I was hoping Sesshomaru was very aware of me becoming a woman. I would sneak off when Sesshomaru went far away to see Inuyasha. His sadness spoke many volumes. I wanted to help take it away. He would gripe constantly of my visits, but treat me with kindness. Humph ….I 'll never understand dog demon men. He had beat Naruku found the last piece of Shard with Kagome. Then he made the choice of stealing it when Kagome went pernmantly back home. I think he did it because of sorrow, but I'll never tell him that. Completely opposite of Sesshomaru sama Inuyasha wasn't afraid to sprout his feelings.

One day Sesshomaru left Jaken and me near Totosai sama to see about something. I wondered off. My teenage years have made my patience wear thin. Jaken chased after me yelling in anger. I ran off laughing knowing there was no way he could catch me I was way taller than him now. Far away enough to rest against the trunk of a tree trying to catch my breath.

Hey get off brat! I looked up and there was a moving face carved in the tree.

What you never seen a talking tree before, now get off! I jumped off In surprise. Seeing enough demons in my daily life. I yelled back…maybe you should have planted yourself somewhere else…

Tccch this is my woods and I'll root myself wherever I want…

Whipping a branch across my chest. He snatched off my pouch. The pink rock fell out abruptly. Darn wasn't I pissed. I snatched up my pink rock then fell backwards as he swept me off my feet with his branch….Well I never

Where are you going little lady? You just got here. I'm lonely and haven't talked to anyone in centuries.

Well might I suggest MR TREE next time you want to talk you may want to start out by shaking hands. Instead of putting me on my behind.

I stomped away huffing in anger. That tingly sensation in my elbow floored me to the spot. I looked at the pink rock in surprise…


End file.
